


a little problem

by alchemist17



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Feeding Kink, Light Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, Macro/Micro, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamorous Voltron Paladins, Shrinking, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: Keith, Pidge and Lance have a mishap with Slav's latest inventionfor the voltron nsfw big bang 2018writing by alchemist17, with art by maxxeoff/maxxdoods!





	a little problem

**Author's Note:**

> i started this fic before season seven started so i made up a shrinking method. i started writing this and then i ended up as a sheith main but i still love polydins!  
> this is my first big bang event im sorry the plot is pretty poor i just wanted micro

They’re in bed when Allura’s message comes through. Pidge grabs the tablet from where she’s jetpacking Shiro, rests it on Lance’s ass to connect the call.

“Slav says he has something to show us. He wants all of the paladins to come to his lab.” Allura says.  “Shall I call them or is everyone with you?”

“We’re all here.” Shiro says, fringe appearing on the screen as he stretches. “Any idea what it is?”

“A strange machine I believe. He wants everyone down there as soon as possible.” Allura sighs. “Do you think it’ll be useful this time?”

Hunk grabs the tablet, turns it to face him and Keith. “Well, every third invention turns out to be useful. We’re due.”

“Thank quiznak.”

 

“Come, come everyone.” Slav gestures them forward with several arms.

A ‘circle’ has been taped on the floor and he holds up his hands for them to stop at the line. Mirrors mounted on poles stand around the line, along with a tall lamp. It has tape over most of the glass to let out a small beam of light. Shiro settles himself on the edge of a desk, lets Keith stand between his thighs and lean back against his chest.

“What do you want to do later baby?” Shiro murmurs, head resting on his boyfriend's shoulder. “I have plans with Hunk, you could join.” He winds his arms around Keith’s body, holds him close.

“Shiro, I already made plans with Pidge.” Keith sighs.

“Com’on.” Shiro drops his voice, whispers into his ear. “You could lick me clean or you could just slide right in after Hunk.”

Keith cups his face, presses their cheeks together. “If anything, I’d want to have you first. Get you ready.”

“Straight after whatever this is.”

“You got it.”

Slav continues into the circle, to a desk with a large crate on it.

“What you see here is a regular galra supply crate. Crucial to the empire, and therefore crucial to defeating them.” Slav adjusts some dials on his remote. “But they are unwieldy. It takes several agents to move them and they are impossible to hide. Previously we have simply blown them up and lost the valuable supplies inside. But now, I have another solution.” He pauses. “A shrink ray.”

“A shrink ray? This isn't some noughties b-movie.” Pidge says dismissively. “What do you do with the extra mass?”

“Yeah, does it turn into a hundred tiny supply crates or is it one very heavy crate?” Hunk asks.

“To be quite honest… I don't know.” Slav folds his arms. “There’s a 48.234% chance it goes to the quintessence field, a 51.766% chance to goes to an alternate dimension, and a 0.001% to goes to a pocket dimension. But the point is I can get it back.”

Pidge counts on her fingers and frowns.

“Let's see it in action, shall we?” Allura asks pleasantly.

“We shall indeed.” Slav twiddles the dials a little more and the mirrors adjust themselves. “Of course, I do not recommend entering the circle until I give the all clear.” He hurries out of the circle to stand beside Pidge.

“Observe.” He says smugly, pressing a button on his remote.

The lamp head moves into position and switches on. The beam of light is redirected around the circle until it returns to the mirror on the lamp. It bounces off to hit the crate and the crate…

Actually shrinks.

It gets smaller until the beam goes over the top to a sensor, and the light shuts off.

“You may enter.”

Pidge bounces excitedly up to the table. She picks up the crate and starts to examine the sides.

“So this has like, tiny versions of the stuff that was in it before?” She jams her nails beneath the lid and tries to prise it open.

“Here.” Slav hands her a tiny crowbar.

“Open it Hunk.” Pidge holds up the crate.

“You got it, short stuff.” He takes the crate and pops it open. “Can I keep this crowbar?”

“No.”

“Can I keep the crowbar?” Pidge asks.

“Yes. So long as you do not give it to the yellow one.”

“Aw.”

 

She’s got Lance and Keith hogtied, faces nuzzled together so they pant hot and damp over each other’s mouths. Their asses are marked with red stripes and between their cheeks their holes gape and shine ready to be fucked.

Pidge twirls her little improvised flogger and sighs. She’s still thinking about the shrink ray.

“Pidge? Pidge?”

“Huh?”

“You’re thinking about that stupid machine.”

“Yeah.” Pidge sits back on her rear. “Sorry guys, I don’t have the heart to dom you two today. You wanna just fuck me instead?” She tugs on the release ropes, lets them rise onto their knees and stretch their arms.

“Don’t worry about it, Pidgey. You wanna go and look at the shrink ray?” Lance shuffles round to face her.

“Are you sure?”

Keith brushes his lips against her cheek. “We're sure.”

 

“I underestimated how boring this would be.” Keith huffs quietly.

“It's more fun if Hunk is here too. They bicker and they both get all riled up and then they fuck on the table. Lab equipment going everywhere.”

“Sounds nice.”

“Mmm.”

Keith rests his hands on the table, arches his back suggestively. “You wanna…?”

“Don't I always?”

He stands still, squashing down his impatience as Lance pulls at the elastic waistband of their pyjamas. There's nothing Keith can do to hurry him so he simply waits for Lance's skinny hands on his hips, for the narrow head of his cock against the stretched muscle of his hole. They'd prepared him for something bigger and Lance sinks inside him easily.

“Com'on, sharpshooter. I know you can find it.” Keith teases after a few thrusts.

“What’s the matter? Desperate?”

“For you? Please.” Keith drums his fingers on the table.

“Just admit what you need baby, and I’ll give it to you.”

“I can wait. Shiro will give me what I need later.”

Lance rolls his eyes. He pushes Keith’s torso down on the table.

“I’m gonna make you beg, Keith. I’m not sure what for, but you’re going to beg.”

Keith looks back at him with a sneer. “Do it.”

 

Pidge is concentrating on the lenses when the table starts shaking.

“Can't you horndogs leave each other alone for a minute?” She complains, even as she puts the remote down to watch them. “I'm not getting anywhere with this. Make each other come and we'll head back to the room.”

“Uh huh.” Lance says vaguely, frowning as he curls forward over his boyfriend.

Keith is sprawled dramatically over the table. His nails scrape over the surface as he reaches out, and Pidge leans over the table to take his hand. But the other flails and knocks over the remote. It falls on its button and turns on, the light bouncing around the circle of lenses until it redirects to the table.

The light switches off, and Pidge lets out a small sigh.

“Keith, Lance?”

“Yes?”

“No more fucking in the lab. Ever.”

“That’s reasonable.”

 

Shiro kisses Hunk goodbye, and slips out of the room. Enough though Hunk has done his utmost to fuck him dry, he’s sure he can get it up one last time to make love to Keith before they go to sleep. Shiro thinks about kissing every rope bruise Pidge has left on his boyfriend’s pallid skin, and thinks about soothing the bites on his neck with kisses.

He opens the door, eager to wrap himself up in Keith’s lithe body. But he isn’t there. No-one’s there. There’s only a lonely origami rocket sat on the pillows. Shiro unfolds it to read the note.

_Pidge wanted to look at the machine. So we went. Going to see if I can get loverboy to fuck me._

_-Keith_

Right, Slav’s shrink ray. Shiro rubs his chin, and goes back to get Hunk.

 

“Are you sure they’re in here?” Hunk whispers. He’s got his dressing gown on over his pajamas, and had been falling asleep on the bed waiting for Lance and Pidge to come to bed.

“The note said they’d be here, and they weren’t in my room. They’ve got to be here.”

“Maybe they went to fuck somewhere weird.”

Shiro tilts his head. “I think they are fucking somewhere weird-look, their clothes.”

He points at the pile of clothes.

“What is that? I’m sure I can hear something.” Hunk says. “Maybe it’s just the mice?”

“I’ve never seen them out at night. But I don’t usually come in here.”

“I picked up something similar to camomile tea at the space mall last time. Maybe it’ll help?” Hunk offers tentatively.

It might, but Shiro doesn’t want it. The thought of taking something to make him sleep makes panic rise inside of him.

“Thanks Hunk, I’ll try it.”

They reach the table where Slav had set up his shrink ray.

“So where are they?” Hunk asks. “Like, I know they’re short but really, they’re not here.”

“Hunk?”

“Yep?”

“Look.” Shiro points, and Hunk tucks his head on his shoulder to follow the line of his arm.

“Oh my God.”

On the table, a little, doll sized Pidge is leaning back against Keith. One hand is kneading a tiny breast while the other cards through Lance’s hair, perhaps a centimetre long, as his head moves between her thighs.

Shiro crouches down. “Hey guys.” He says quietly.

Only Keith looks up. His mouth moves, but they can’t hear him.

“Speak up baby.” Shiro tentatively reaches out, and his tiny boyfriend raises a hand to hold the end of his finger.

“I said,” Keith shouts squeakily. “we had an accident.”

“You two had an accident.” Pidge snarks. “Hey big boys.”

“Pidgey… What happened?” Hunk carefully pokes one of Lance’s teeny ass cheeks, before he nudges at Pidge’s chest.

“So, we were supposed to be fucking. I had the flogger out, their favourite strap-ons lined up… But my heart wasn’t in it and they knew. So we came to look at the shrink ray. It was going fine. I mean, I still have no clue how it works and Lance had Keith ass up on the table but it was fine.”

“I was coming back to the room for you, Keith.” Shiro’s resting his chin on the table, like a dog resting their chin on their owner’s knee. “I was going to take you so slowly, kiss all the pretty marks Pidge would leave.”

“I’m sorry.” Keith gives the tip of his finger a tiny, pinprick of a kiss.

“Don’t worry. Slav will fix it in the morning. And think how much more easily I can kiss all of you.”

He hasn’t seen Keith look so awestruck since Shiro confessed his love for him. Keith holds onto his finger to stand up. Behind him Hunk’s hand curls around Pidge to keep her sat up.

 

 

“Then what happened?” Hunk asks.

He waits as Pidge arches back against his fingers, thighs rising up around Lance’s head. Lance sits up, wipes his mouth before throwing himself over Hunk’s hand.

“So. I’m giving it to Keith. He’s loving it. I think he was crying, no, he was definitely crying. And then he knocks over something and there was a flash of light and then we were tiny. Pidge sulked while Keith and I finished up. But then she let us apologise so I think she’s fine.”

“I’m annoyed. But I’m getting there.”

“Pick me up?” Keith asks.

“Are you sure?”

He nods. Shiro puts his hand flat behind Keith. He sits, and when he feels Shiro’s other hand at his back he relaxes, leaning back.  He’s lifted up to Shiro’s face and he squirms excitedly as Shiro kisses him, lips pressing from his forehead down to his chest. Keith lets his eyes close as Shiro keeps kissing him, creeping down his body to his hips.

“I have to say, now I’m impressed with this machine.”

“Yeah?” Keith asks sheepishly.

“Yeah.” Very gently, he starts to rub Keith’s miniscule cock with the pad of his thumb.

He gasps, one of his thighs hooking over Shiro’s thumb.

“Does that feel good?” Shiro’s breath washes over him and he leaks.

“Shiro… Closer?”

Leaning in, he brushes the tip of his nose up the length of Keith’s body. He lets the tip of his tongue snake out, letting the subtle bumps of his tongue slide over the sensitive skin of his thighs.

“Hunk?” Shiro asks, slowly standing up. “Would you help me out?”

“Of course. Anything.” Gently, Hunk slides his hand away from his lovers.

“I want you to fuck me.”

Keith lets out a whisper of a moan as he feels Shiro’s mouth form the word.

“Shiro, is that really a priority right now? What if we hurt them?”

“We’ll be careful.”

Hunk makes a thoughtful face, pressed up against the back of Shiro’s neck. “Alright.”

He pulls Shiro’s trousers down just below the curve of his ass, swiping a finger between his cheeks to check.

“Really Hunk? It’s been what, thirty minutes?”

“Wouldn’t want to hurt you. Not by accident, anyway.”

Shiro’s cock, trapped in his pants, visibly twitches as Hunk holds his ass open and pushes in.

“You always feel so big.” He sighs, head tipping back for a moment before returning to tend to Keith.

On the table’s surface, Pidge and Lance start to pull at Shiro’s trousers. It takes a lot of effort but they manage to free his cock. It springs out, smacks wetly upon the table. Lance runs a hand over the velvet expanse of skin of Shiro's cock, now longer than they are tall and probably thicker.

“Look, Pidge! It’s so big, I can’t believe it.” Lance hops excitedly. “I’m gonna sit on it like I never have before.” He throws a leg over, laughs as it jumps at the pressure. “Yeehaw!”

“That’s so stupid, Lance.”

“You getting on?”

“Absolutely.” Pidge hops on, leans back against Shiro’s stomach. The flesh is impossibly soft and hot against her inner thighs and she rocks her hips down against it, leaves a drop size smear of her wetness and Lance's saliva.

Her hair tickles his belly button, and he jumps, nearly unseating Lance. He laughs delightedly, stamps his feet on the table happily. Lance rocks his little hips forward, rubbing his grain of rice sized cock down against Shiro's.

Their weight is mostly a tease, so Shiro does his best to ignore it. He uses his nose to push Keith's thighs apart, hooks his thumb under his right knee. He pushes it back and Keith's tiny hand smacks like a pinprick at his upper lip.

“Too far.” Keith says as loudly as he can manage.

“Sorry.” whispers Shiro.

He lets Keith shuffle in his hands until he's comfy, then lies back expectantly. Here there's no escape from Shiro's expression, his wide, aroused eyes and the sappy look he gets on his face when he sees Keith.

“I love you.” Shiro says, kissing his cheek, or, rather, the entire side of his head.

Keith blushes pink, the colour soft and delicate against his flesh and metal hands.

“I love you too.”

“My beautiful, perfect little boyfriend.” He murmurs, speaking the words directly onto Keith's much smaller body.

He prises at the diminutive swell of his ass, pulls carefully to see the loose hole, as small as the eye of a needle with Lance's come smeared over him. Shiro licks him, forcefully enough that Keith is pushed several millimetres up his palms. He can scarcely detect the familiar taste of salt but he keeps licking, staying so close that Keith is blurry. Tracing his tongue along Keith's tiny cock, he has an idea.

“Keith, baby, kneel up for me. Facing me.” He directs when Keith automatically offers his ass. Shiro keeps a hand against his back and he brings Keith up to his face, beside his nose, and licks his lips to get them slick and wet.

Keith gasps delicately when he figures it out. He sticks his dick in at the corner of Shiro's mouth, his hand on the swell of his cheek for balance and his head resting on Shiro's brow. Shiro blinks, and Keith huffs out a laugh as his lashes sweep over him. His mouth moves a little as he struggles not to smile.

Then Hunk noses up his neck, stirs up the short shaved hairs. He moans and the vibration makes Keith shake again his face, his hand pinching at Shiro's cheek. He smiles, licks away the drop of come before pressing a kiss to Keith's chest. Shiro puts him down astride his cock, drapes him forward to rest on Lance.

“How was it?” Lance asks, tipping his head back to rest on his shoulder. “I've always had a little bit of a micro kink.” He winks at the distant figures of Shiro and Hunk.

Keith nuzzles into his neck, sleepily wrapping his arms around his waist.

“It was good. Weird. But I came so it's all good.”

“Guys, I'm going to come.” Shiro warns them.

He'd expected them to jump off and scramble away but they don't, gathering around the head instead. They arrange themselves on their knees, pressed together.

“You guys are gonna be filthy.” Hunk says.

“I think that's the idea.” Keith yells back.

He sits there between the blue and green paladins, catching his breath while they touch themselves. Pidge is wet enough for her movements to be audible and even after having Lance and Shiro he finds he misses the promise of her skin. She catches him looking, gazes up hazily through her hair. Keith brushes back her fringe and kisses her, slides a soothing hand down her stomach and between her legs.

“Flyboy.” Lance pouts, pressing closer.

He turns Keith's head with his free hand, strains forward until they can kiss.

“Brace yourselves.” Hunk warns them, his fingers wrapping around Shiro's dick.

His mind is clouded with arousal and he still feels Keith's body against him like a brand. Shiro's hole aches blissfully.

“Hunk… Don't let me crush them.”

Another arm wraps around him, squeezes his chest. “I got you.”

“Thanks.”

Hunk gives him a reassuring kiss on the neck and he comes. Hunk peers over his shoulder, watches as their leader splatters his tiny teammates with his come. Lance comes too, his mess completely obscured by Shiro’s.

“This is not as sexy as I thought it would be.” Pidge says, grimacing at the sticky streak from her neck to her thighs. “It's in my hair.”

“You don't think it's sexy?” Keith grinds his soft cock against her, sets to work trying to clean her neck.

Beside them Lance is yawning as he rubs the come into his skin.

“What’s Lance doing?” He whispers.

“A couple decades ago some magazine said it was good for your skin.”

“Wild.”

Pidge stiffens up in his arms, her body straining back against him. He keeps touching her, idly circling her clit to feel her twitch. Above them Hunk groans, tightening his arms around Shiro affectionately as he comes.

“Alright guys, we're going to put you in the sink and I'll use a wash bottle to clean you.” Hunk says.

Shiro holds out his hands and they clamber into his hands, curling up to fit. He sticks out his tongue and Lance shuffles forward. Shiro looks at him, with eyes bigger than Lance's head, and drags the tip of his tongue up his thighs.

“How do I taste?” Lance asks, turning his face to the side as Shiro's tongue slides up his face and into his hair.

“Delicious. I could eat you right up. I won't though, I don't like vore.”

Lance giggles, reaching to steady himself on his nose when he tongues at his cock.

“Shiro, I'm supposed to be washing them.” Hunk holds up the bottle.

Shiro side-eyes him. “You won't spray me.”

Hunk squirts him in the face. He opens his mouth to complain and Hunk simply squirts him again. Shiro looks at Pidge, exquisitely tiny, scooping his come off her body and staring at her hands. He turns his back to Hunk, and holds his tongue out for Pidge to wipe her little hands on.

“Put them down already, Shiro. Or I'm going to squirt your balls.”

Shiro scowls, but he carries them over to the sink.

“It's probably really cold in there, just wash them on my hands.”

Hunk squirts a little water on his hand. “It might be a little cold.”

“Hunk, that's freezing!” Lance squeaks, desperately trying to hide his body behind Keith.

Hunk suppresses a laugh, following him with the nozzle.

“Why would you do this?”

“Just be thankful he doesn't have to wash your ass.” Keith gives him a playful smack.

And when the nozzle is turned to him, Keith lays back, lets Hunk pull his cheeks apart gently to clean him. Pidge uses her fingers to hold herself open, folds more delicate and flower like than ever before.

“Holy crap that is cold. Shiro…” She whines, pulling at his thumb to try and cover herself.

Shiro brings them up to his face again and carefully blows them dry. Lance preens in the cool air.

“It's like being in a spa.” He lifts his leg and Shiro obligingly redirects his air, blowing hard enough to make his cock flop back against his stomach.

Keith reaches up for Shiro's white hair, bats at the strands as he yawns.

“Oh, little kitty Keith.” Shiro coos, ducks his head to tickle him with the hair.

“Nya.” Lance and Pidge say, eyes wide and hands before them like paws.

“Shut up.”

“Slav will lose it if we wake him up. You guys mind being tiny until the morning?” Hunk pulls his and Shiro's trousers back up, trying to make sure they're decent.

“That's fine. Just get me like, a sock to sleep in or something.” Pidge says.

“It'll be like a sleepover. Giggling, gossiping about boys, sleeping on the floor.” Lance adds excitedly.

“You guys aren't sleeping on the floor. I'll find you a box.”

“A box?”

“Don't be a princess, Keith. It's one night.”

Keith swipes at Lance but they find themselves separated.

“It's too late to fight. Because then you'll fuck and you'll be all dirty again.”

Keith folds his matchstick arms grumpily.

 

“Okay, I emptied the tools out of this box and I found some clean socks. There's a hole in one though.”

Hunk puts the box down, arranges a spare shirt in the bottom to try and make it comfortable.

“Do you need help getting in?” He asks.

“No way. I can make that jump, no problem.” Lance insists.

He manages to jump up and get his front half over, but the box is too smooth for his bare feet to gain purchase as they scramble at the sides.

“Uh, little help here? Or big help?”

Hunk flicks his legs with a finger and he falls in, sprawling on the bottom.

“Keith, Pidge?”

They nod, and Hunk holds out a single finger. They grab on and he lifts them over the edge, lets them drop down. He picks up the socks, holds one out at a time for a miniature paladin to climb in.

“I haven't done a sack race for a while.” Pidge hops across the box and into Lance, knocking them both over.

Keith watches, unamused, and lets Hunk lay him down. He pulls Lance and Pidge over, lies them beside each other.

“They look cute.” says Shiro, peering down at them. He's fresh from the shower and he's twirling a cotton bud in his hands.

He pokes Pidge in the stomach with it.

“Get off.” She mumbles, rolls over to avoid him.

He pokes her in the butt instead.

“I don't think that'll fit, Shiro.” She pouts.

“Alright, alright. I just miss my Pidgey.”

“Tomorrow.” She promises, snuggling up to Lance. “I’m gonna tease the fuck outta you.”

“I look forward to it.” He gives Keith a little wave before he goes to lie down.

She closes her eyes, and Hunk kisses his fingertips before pressing them to their cheeks.

“Hey Shiro?” Hunk asks.

“Yeah?” He replies, putting aside the now used ear cleaner.

“I can suck your dick?”

Keith's tiny head pops over the box.

“Go to sleep Keith, this is big boys only.”

 

 

“Shiro, Hunk.” Allura stand to greet them. “Are the others on their way?”

Shiro pulls a face and Hunk puts a hand to his pouch.

“They’re already here.” Shiro answers.

Allura purses her lips, leans to try and see them behind the taller paladins. “And where are they?”

Hunk steps up to the table, unhooks the pouch from this belt. He lays it down gently and lifts the flap, lets the other paladins crawl out into the little

“Hi Allura!” Lance squeaks.

“Is that-”

“The other paladins have had an accident.”

“An accident?”

The little figures climb out. Three of her paladins have been shrunk, doll-sized and naked as they mill about, Keith and Pidge staying beside their boyfriends while Lance bounces across the table towards her.

Allura sits down again. She buries her face in her hands and her shoulders shake and when Lance touches her finger with a tiny hand she throws her head back and laughs.

“Princess?”

“Look at you! You’re all so small! What happened?” She calms enough to peek at them before closing her eyes again.

“Keith and I had a mishap with Slav’s new machine.” Lance rubs the back of his neck. “Pidge was there.”

“This is incredible. Allow me to call Coran.”

 

“Oh my quiznak!” Coran squeals. “What’s happened to the paladins? Where is the rest of their mass?”

“Are they fully functioning? Wait, I’m being rude. I should speak with the patients themselves.” He crouches down. “Are you fully functioning?”

“We’re not telling you that!” Lance shrieks, pulling some of Allura’s hair to cover himself.

 

 

Pidge scrunches her face up. “That’s all fine. Really.”

“Are you sure?”

“Sure enough.”

“Alright. Let’s call Slav.”

 

“You can’t make them regular size again?” Allura asks.

Slav crosses his arms, except for the lowest set that holds his breakfast. “Can make inanimate objects big and small, can make living creatures small. Making living creatures big again? Has been unsuccessful.”

“Unsuccessful.” Shiro says flatly.

“The outcomes were unfavourable. As in they were all dead. Sometimes small and dead, other times normal sized and dead. Once big and dead. Messy.”

“Alright.” Coran muses. “That’s not ideal but I’m sure we can work together to fix this.”

“No.”

“No?”

“I work alone.”

“That's just not feasible. We need the paladins back as soon as possible.” Allura folds her arms.

“Will take as long as it will take.” Slav says simply. But he sighs. “The yellow one can help me.”

Hunk clasps his hands together delightedly. “Shiro, will you be okay with them?”

“Of course. It’s not like they can get anywhere to cause trouble.” Shiro says, blase.

“Come along, sunshine boy.” Slav motions for him to follow.

Hunk gives everyone a big two handed wave as he hurries after him.

“Petite paladins, I might ask a favour of you later. Some very small repairs that are just beyond me.” Coran asks hopefully. “And I’m really only asking Pidge.”

“That should be fine. Just find Shiro and I’ll be there too.”

“Excellent.” Coran bustles off.

Allura sighs thoughtfully. “You know, I had a dolls’ house when I was younger. I might still have some clothes that will fit.”

Pidge and Keith sag immediately.

“Clothes?!”

“Yes Lance, and little furniture too.”

“Little furniture!” Lance gasps.

“Did you know he was into micro?” Shiro asks conspiratorially as he picks up them, leaving Lance jumping happily before Allura.

“I knew he had a size kink, sure. With you and Hunk around, who doesn’t? But he’s never mentioned this.” Pidge answers.

“Hmm.”

“You three are required to join us, you know.” Allura says.

She’s got Lance sat on her shoulder, holding onto her hair and resting blissfully against her cheek.

“Small creatures lose heat very easily. We must get you some clothes.”

“Can’t we just wear a sock? Or-or Hunk’s headband! Or one of Shiro’s gloves?” Keith looks up imploringly at his giant boyfriend.

“What are the outfits like?”

“Frilly. Ridiculously frilly.”

“Fuck you.” Keith grumbles.

“When you’re back to normal.”

 

The doll's house is a miniature version of the castle. It sits on a low table. Allura opens it to reveal four floors. There's a little replica of the lounge, the kitchen, the bedrooms, even the training room. The mice are curled up in the royal bedchamber and stir in the light. They swarm down to the table's surface to investigate the small paladins before running off.

“This is pretty impressive.” Shiro says, stooping to admire the little black lion in the centre.

“It's a heirloom.” She says casually, setting a jewellery box down.

It's styled as a wardrobe and even has little drawers. Lance claps his hands happily as she opens it, reveals tiny silken dresses. Even Pidge perks up at the array of colours.

“Shiro.”

“Yes, Keith?”

“I know you said you weren't into vore but please eat me.”

Shiro chuckles. “Princess, do you have anything in black?”

She hands over a dress from the drawer.

“Shiro, come on.”

“You're going to look so pretty for me. I can't wait to try and hide under your skirt.” Shiro murmurs, picking him up in one hand to drop him into the dress. “Arms out.”

He'd never admit it, but Keith is starting to see the appeal. The dress is velvet and has a low, wide neckline, the sleeves simply straps of fabric around his biceps. The full skirt swishes as he tries to turn and look at himself. But he mainly likes the way Shiro looks at him.

“Do you like it?” Keith asks, bending forward a little to entice Shiro with a cleavage he doesn't have.

“I like seeing you in my colour.” Shiro murmurs, scooping Keith up in one big hand.

 

“This one goes with my eyes, but this one goes with my skin.” Lance says to himself, holding the skirt of two dresses to compare them.

Allura is sat on the floor, head resting on her arm. “The one that matches your eyes.”

Lance nods and sets aside the other dress. “Oh, but what about this one?”

Rolling her eyes, Allura is about to turn to watch Shiro despoil an eons old relic when Pidge steps out from behind the wardrobe.

“The name's Bond. James Bond.”

Allura has no idea what she's on about. “Very dapper.” She settles for saying.

Pidge seems pleased, tucks her hands into her waistband in lieu of actual pockets as she saunters towards her.

“So,”she says, leaning on Allura’s arm like a bar. “what’s a girl like you doing in a place like this?”

 

“Tada!” Lance exclaims, pulling off a very tidy 720, if he does say so himself.

“Hey! Can you guys stop being slutty for one second and tell me I look pretty?”

Shiro's holding Keith over his face like a bunch of grapes, the skirt obscuring the action but revealing his throat as the muscles work. He lowers Keith from his mouth.

“Very nice.” He says as he reaches out.

Lance skips away from his hand. “Nuh-uh, I am not giving it up for the first guy to tell me how nice I look.”

“How about the first girl?” Allura asks.

He looks at her forked tongue, at Pidge ruffled and half dressed in her hand.

“That'll do.”

 

“Hello?” Hunk calls around the corner of Pidge’s lab.

“We’re in here.” Shiro answers.

He’s sat on Pidge’s desk chair, feet propped up on the table. Keith is settled happily in the dip between his thighs and Lance is balancing his way across his calves to the desk. Pidge is jabbing at her tablet screen with a stylus held like a jousting lance.

“How did it go?” She asks.

“Eh. I didn’t even really help. Just lifted heavy stuff. Slav talks a lot when he works.” Hunk leans over Shiro’s shoulders. He reaches down to lift Keith’s tiny skirt. “No underwear huh?”

Keith kicks his finger away.

“Babe, com’on.” Hunk says.

“What is it, Hunk? You want to see his little dick?” Shiro asks.

“Yes please.”

“Let’s see, Keith.”

Keith’s minute cheeks turn red but he lifts his skirt for Shiro.

“Oh my God, it’s so cute! Look at it!” Hunk enthuses.

“He’s sweet, isn’t he?” Shiro agrees softly, stroking a fingertip down a delicate leg.

Coran clears his throat at the doorway and Keith finds himself covered by large hands.

“Hi Coran!” Hunk squeaks. “W-what can we help with?” He awkwardly shuffles to hide his groin behind Shiro’s shoulders.

“I just wanted to borrow Pidge, and perhaps one of the others to help her.” Coran says. “Perhaps not Keith, since he seems busy.”

Pidge looks at Lance, having finally made his way across Shiro’s legs. “Do you mind helping?”

“Not at all. But I don’t want to get my dress dirty.” Lance says.

“You could take it off. Wouldn't want it catching on any sharp bits.” Coran adds helpfully.

“Sharp bits?!” Hunk worries.

“The odd screw or broken glass, nothing terrible.”

Pidge cups her hands into a makeshift megaphone. “WE’LL BE FINE.”

“You see Hunk? They’ll be just fine.” He lays his hand on the table for them to climb on.

“What are we going to be working on?”

“We’re going to clean out the dorsal quark generator. I usually use a small brush but I think you'll be more effective. I even had Slav shrink these down for you.” Coran produces a small array of brooms and brushes.

“Oh neat.” Lance says flatly. “Cleaning.”

“Babe. It's us. It's sexy cleaning.”

Lance purses his lips. “I'll allow it.”

 

“It’s filthy in here.” Lance leans on his broom theatrically. “I’m going to need a trip to the Shiro spa after this.”

The tube was carpeted with dust when Coran set it down before them, criss crossed with webs and strewn with mouse droppings.

“You only get to go to the Shiro spa if you actually do the work.” Pidge reminds him.

“But look at this place! Look at my feet!” He lifts a foot, hopping around to show Pidge the skin grey with dust. “It takes so much work to keep these baby-soft and clean.”

“Lance. Just clean it.” Pidge says, exasperated. “The more time you spend complaining instead of cleaning, the more time I have to spend in here with you.”

“You don’t want to spend time with me? But I apologised and I ate you out and everything.”

“It’s not that simple. It was fine when I thought we could get big again easy but now we can’t! What are we going to do if we stay tiny? We can’t pilot the lions and form Voltron if we’re fucking minature, can we?” Pidge throws her broom at his feet. “Clean this shit up and maybe karma bullshit will sort this out too. I’m going to the Shiro spa.” She stomps out of the tube.

Lance sighs and gets back to sweeping. He can hear Pidge stomping off into the distance. After a moment her footsteps change, faster and getting closer.

“Coming back to Papa, already, huh?” He calls. It’s a little soon for her to come running back, but hey, what else could it be?

“Lance! Lance, we have a problem.” Pidge comes running back down the tube, holding her breasts.

She goes running past him.

“Pidge, babe, what is it?”

“Spider.”

“Shit.” Lance starts to run after her. “Wait, shit, I can’t run with my dick out. It’s going everywhere.”

“Fucking die then!”

A long leg emerges from the curve of the pipe.

“Oh hell, I don’t need my dick anyway.” Lance runs after his girlfriend.

He catches up to her as they leave the pipe. Pidge snatches the broom from him and snaps it over her knee. It splinters, leaving both parts with a long jagged end.

“Hey!”

“What are you going to do Lance, dick slap it?” Pidge says, voice shrill as she shoves one end at him.

“You know I don’t like killing bugs.” Lance protests.

“Yeah but this time it’s a _space bug_ and it’s twice the size of us. We need to deal with it.” She hisses.

“Can’t we just run away?”

“It’s got eight fucking legs, Lance! You can’t even outrun Kalternecker!”

“I don’t need to run, I’m a sniper.”

“Then you should have great aim.”

“I _do_ , just not at this distance. And not with a stick.”

Pidge huffs. “Stand back.”

She adopts a traditional javelin position. She swallows nervously, fingers white knuckled on the stick as slim legs appear from the curve of the pipe. Lance clutches his stick, desperately trying to hide behind it.

“You can do this Pidge. I love you.”

Pidge glances back. The spider's body comes around the corner and she squeezes her eyes shut and takes a deep breath.

She hits the spider in one of its eyes. It's legs flail as it tries to figure out where the pain is and it backs up, retreats down the pipe.

“God, you're sexy.” Lance sighs when she turns around.

“I know. I'm awesome.”

 

The next day Hunk takes them to the kitchen with him while Shiro talks with the coalition. They sit on an overturned loaf tin, eating from an upside down mug of a table.

“Do you guys need any more pancake?” Hunk asks, leaning against the counter with his plate.

“Hunk, we aren't even going to finish this.” Pidge holds up her piece.

They eat in silence for a few minutes until Lance happens. He lets out a long groan, flops backwards to hang off of their makeshift seat.

“I'm sorry, Hunk. I love your pancakes but I just can't fit any more in.” He rubs his stomach, arches his back to try and make it look more rounded.

“Are you sure, little Lance?” Hunk reaches out a fingertip to prod his stomach. “I think I can feel some space. Right here.”

“Help me, Hunk.”

Pidge and Keith eat their breakfast quietly as their teammate is lifted away. He perches neatly on his knees on Hunk’s palm as he holds up a tiny crumb.

“Open up for me.” Hunk says softly.

He puts the crumb into Lance's mouth, careful not to push him too far backwards.

“There's a good boy. Gotta keep you nice and full any way I can.”

Hunk softly squeezes his little bulging cheeks between his thumb and forefinger until pancake spills out. Lance catches it and shoves it back in his mouth, head back to allow Hunk to stroke his throat and help him swallowing.

“Go on, honey.” Hunk feeds him crumbs from his plate until Lance shakes his little head.

He's breathing heavily, his face flushed by the time they're finished, and he squirms uncomfortably when Hunk pokes his stomach.

“I think you're full.”

“No more space?”

“No more space for me, anyway.” Hunk rubs his little swollen stomach with a fingertip, brushing over the head of his desperate cock.

“Keith, please?” Lance asks.

“Huh?”

Keith and Pidge have propped Hunk’s tablet up against the wall. Pidge sits on his shoulders as she fills in the top of a crossword.

“Would you mind fucking Lance?” Hunk asks, setting his tiny friend down on the loaf tin.

Lance spreads his legs, props his feet on the edge of the tin. He slides his hands down his stomach to grab his cock.

“I can't even get my finger in him.” He laments, trailing his pinky between his ass.

“Eh, sure.”

Pidge lifts her arms for Hunk to set her down on the counter.

“Could I interest you in anything? More pancake, or…?” Hunk asks.

“I’d like to finish my crossword.”

Keith steps up between Lance’s thighs. He lays his hands on his stomach, rubs gently.

“How does that feel?”

“Good.”

Keith presses a soft kiss to his belly button as he kneels down to open him up.

Hunk quietly puts a teaspoon beside him, squeezes out a single drop of lube.

“Why do you and Shiro always carry lube?” He says.

“Because our boyfriends, and our girlfriend, are horny little bastards.”

“Ha, little.” Pidge sniggers.

Rolling his eyes, Keith sticks his fingers in the lube. Far too much sticks to his fingers and his grimaces. He rests his head against Lance’s thigh as he presses his fingers in. Lance is all tightened up again after last night so he takes his time. While he works his fingers Hunk touches Lance’s full stomach with a single fingertip, making a circular motion.

“Leave me alone.” Lance whines, patting his finger.

“You gonna make me?”

Lance starts to smack him but it’s barely stings. By the time Keith decides he’s ready his eyes are wet and his precome has dribbled down to his balls. He’s grasping at the ridges of Hunk’s first knuckle.

“Lance?” Keith brushes his hair back, cups his cheek.

He doesn’t answer.

“Hunk, is he okay?”

Hunk stops moving his finger. His tiny boyfriend makes a squeak of annoyance and digs his nails in to try and make him move.

“Lance, are you okay? Keith’s worried.”

“I’m not that worried.”

Lance murmurs something Hunk doesn’t catch.

“He says green.”

“Keep going then.”

Keith nods, tentatively starts to push his dick in as Hunk’s finger resumes. Lance writhes, pulling at his own hair as his legs fall open for Keith. Pidge abandons her crossword to sit on the tin, pulls Lance’s head into her lap. She strokes his hair, lets him turn his face into her stomach.

“Is that nice? Yeah? Keith always feels so good, he’s a good boy.” She murmurs, eyes fixed on Keith’s hips as he moves.

Pidge reaches out to cup his cheek and Keith turns to kiss her hand. Hunk gets closer to listen to Lance's little sighs and moans as Keith lovingly fucks him.

“That's it Lance, you're doing great.” Keith tells him, stroking Lance's thighs soothingly.

“Is this enough attention for you?” Hunk whispers.

Lance opens his eyes. It takes him a minute to try and gather himself to speak.

“Nearly.”

Hunk leans down to press a kiss to Lance's torso. “You're such a diva.”

“Hmm.”

 

They’re in Slav’s lab again.

“Thanks to Hunk’s invaluable aid, I am proud to show you what I hope will be another successful live test.” Slav announces.

Shiro glances nervously at a large stain on the floor. He feels a tap on his cheek and turns his head carefully so he doesn’t knock the paladins from his shoulder.

“Yes Keith?”

“I’d like to go first when the time comes. In case it doesn’t work.”

“Keith-”

“Behold, I have shrunk the creature you call ‘kalternecker’!”

Lance gasps.

On the table, the very small Kalternecker squishes her tail, unaware of the peril.

“Are you sure this is safe? This creature is quite dear to us.” Allura wrings her hands. “The creature produces quite a tasty byproduct.”

“It is… Quite safe. This reality takes remarkably well to shrink technology, I don’t believe it would have worked anywhere else.” Slav presses the button.

The light bounces around and around the circle until it hits Kalternecker and she starts to grow.

“She uh, she’s getting a little big. Slav. Slav! SLAV STOP IT!”

Slav fumbles with the remote and the light cuts out. The table buckles under her weight and she snorts in alarm before awkwardly stepping down to the floor.

“Sorry Hunk. In 85.2% of realities kalterneckers are larger. I forgot which one we were in briefly.”

“Well it looks like it works. Shiro, if you would put Lance, Pidge and Keith down on the table.”

Slav waves his hands. “I’m sorry Princess, it will have to wait a day.”

Allura purses her lips. “Why is that?”

“My table! It was at the perfect height for the beam. It will be quicker have Hunk help fix the table. Recalibrating the light will take days.” He gestures at the ruined table.

She sighs. “Tomorrow, Slav.”

 

They sit around Pidge’s lab again. Hunk spins idly on a chair.

“Shiro?”

Shiro scoots closer to the desk, leans down to listen.

“Since it’s our last night being tiny, there’s something I’d like to try.” Lance says nervously.

“He wants you to eat him.” Pidge says, deadpan.

“Shut up! That was one time! Anyway, I want to, uh… How do you feel about a little bit of sounding? In fact, it’s barely sounding. I just want to uh...” Lance turns red down to the low neckline of his dress.

Shiro reaches out a finger, lets Lance rest his face against his fingertip. “Hey, it’s okay Lance. Tell me what you need.”

Lance wraps his arm around the finger, traces Shiro’s fingerprint. “I saw it online once, while I was browsing micro porn.” He doesn’t look Shiro in the eye. “There was a tiny guy, and a regular sized guy, and the little one put his dick in the other’s dick. In his u-urethra.” He finally looks up.

“That sounds good.”

“Yeah?” Lance asks, breathless and wide eyed.

“I like my holes being played with.” Shiro murmurs.

He leans down, lips pursed, for Lance give him a tiny kiss on his lower lip.

“So you wanna get out of here?”

 

His legs are spread wide on the hard chair, thighs tensed as he tries to stay still.

“Lance, ooh…”

Tiny hands rub around the head of his cock. Lance gasps happily as another drop of precome wells and emerges from the hole, smears it over the head. He shouts up to him and Shiro strains to hear him.

“-sure you’re nice and wet.” Lance keeps playing with the head, licking daintily at the edge of the hole. He trails his fingers around the edge.

“Lance, baby. Come on, please.”

A little hand rubs over his thigh soothingly.

“Almost there big guy. Want you a little more worked up.”

Shiro tips his head back, grips the seat of the chair tightly as he tries to stay still.

“You’re such a tease. I’m gonna get you back for this.”

“I’m sure you will.” Lance says sweetly.

He lowers Shiro’s dick until it’s level with his groin rather than his face. Lance lines up the head of his cock with Shiro’s urethra and starts to push inside. Shiro’s toes curl as he impatiently bounces his heels on the floor.

“Baby…” Shiro whines. “Fuck me.”

Lance pushes forwards until his hips meet the spongy head of Shiro’s cock.

“That feels nice.” Lance says appreciatively. “It’s tight.”

Shiro raises a shaky hand to cup Lance’s back, brushes his cheek with his thumb.

“Do you like it?” Lance asks.

He nods.

“You wouldn’t accept that answer from me, would you?”

“It feels good. It kinda tickles though. Can you get any deeper?”

“That’s all the dick I have.”

“I want more.” Shiro whines, thighs rising up around Lance like waves in a stormy sea.

“Just be patient, you can touch yourself in a minute.” Lance moves his hips, starts to fuck Shiro’s cock. “You feel so good. You’re so wet and hot, baby.”

“I bet you say that to-oh! A-all the girls.”

“Just Pidge and Keith. And now you.”

“Lance…”

His hand strokes up and down Shiro’s shaft, right over a prominent artery.

“I can feel your pulse Shiro. Fuck I can see it, all that blood and all those hormones, getting you all worked up.”

“I need to come Lance. I need-I need-Lance!” Shiro’s metal hand starts to crumple the chair.

“You’re so fucking hot.” Lance whines.

He lets his head fall back as he comes, looking up at Shiro’s flushed, adoring face. He looks, Lance thinks faintly, like a god, incomprehensibly vast and beautiful. Lance’s knees shake and falls, only to find himself caught in Shiro’s hand and lifted to his face.

_“Baby.”_

Lance shudders as he feels the word spoken right against his body. He can feel the stubble starting to emerge on Shiro’s jaw, buffeted by hot breath as his metal hand moves to his cock and starts to touch himself.

“You came in my cock. _Inside_ my cock. It’s gonna be mixed with mine when I finish.” Shiro murmurs, nuzzling his tiny body. “You’re so cute like this. I can’t believe Slav made something useful for once.”

“How-how is this useful?” Lance’s voice is muffled.

“Because it gives me a boner. That’s useful.”

“Another successful kink conversion?”

“I like being big.” Shiro’s eyes open as he makes the admission.

Lance reaches out to touch his cheekbone and Shiro squeezes his eyes shut. A little crinkle forms and fades away between Shiro’s eyebrows and he stutters out a groan as he comes. Shiro leans back in the chair, lets Lance sit on his collarbone.

“I better not get a urine infection from this.” Shiro sighs.

“Just have a piss Shiro, flush the bacteria out.”

Shiro pouts. “Maybe later.”

 

“Okay everybody, time to get big!” Slav bustles up to Hunk, who raises a hand politely.

He carries the paladins to the table himself, lays his hand on the table for them to hop down. Shiro approaches too, and they both crouch down to look their team members in the eyes.

“Alright guys,” Shiro starts. “Just stay calm, focus on your breathing, and soon you’ll be back to normal.”

“I’ve liked being small, but I want to be big again.” Lance says.

“Yeah? What do you miss about being big?” Hunk asks suggestively.

Lance grins and flutters his eyelashes, starts to step towards his boyfriend. An arm stops him.

“We’ve all missed each other, we get it. Shiro, did you bring us clothes to put on?”

“Urgh,  stop being so sensible Keith. I know you’re craving dick as badly as we are. I caught you fingering yourself earlier, you think you’ll still be loose when you’re big?”

Keith gapes in outrage. “Well, I stayed loose when I got small didn’t I?”

“Oh that’s a good point, I should have prepped myself earlier.”

“Shiro, you put that hand away.” Pidge says, hands on hips.

He freezes with his fingers inches away from Keith’s ass.

“And did you bring clothes for us?”

“We brought big towels. We uh, didn’t think you’d need clothes for very long.”

“Bold of you to assume we want to fuck.”

“I do.” Keith says.

“Same.”

Pidge rolls her eyes.

“You don’t want to?” Shiro asks, sounding sad.

“Right, I promised you some teasing didn’t I? But I can’t do that until we’re big. So you two step back and let’s do some science.”

Shiro sighs but he takes Hunk’s arm and they walk to stand at the edge of the circle. The little paladins head for the centre of the table and hold hands.

“I’m really sorry about all of this Pidge.” Keith says, swinging their hands.

“Thanks Keith.”

“I won’t fuck in Slav’s lab again.”

“Me neither.” Lance promises.

Pidge smiles at them, and Slav starts the beam.

 

“Pidge, it’s so high up here!” Lance squeaks, grabbing at them both.

“The procedure has been successful!” Slav claps his hands.

“Slav.”

“Yes princess?”

“You didn’t happen to reference the paladins’ original height when you set the beam, did you?”

“Why would I need to do that? I know how tall the paladins are.”

“And in what reality are they ten feet tall?”

“Oh. Not in this reality, I assume?”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
